


生日快乐

by Corn_Cake



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 玉米糕夫妇 Yumiko
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corn_Cake/pseuds/Corn_Cake
Summary: zw被抓包梗
Relationships: sisters couple
Kudos: 1





	生日快乐

**Author's Note:**

> zw被抓包梗

健完身回到家的Yumi没有看到姐姐的身影。

左等右等还是不见姐姐有回来的迹象，都已经将近晚上8点的时间了，Miko仍旧没有消息，Yumi有些生气有些委屈又带着点点担心地拨打姐姐的电话：

“等一下Yumi我先接个重要电话，一会儿就回去了......对不起，您拨打的用户正在忙，请稍后……”

耳边传来合成女声机械又冰冷的声音，Yumi沮丧地挂掉电话，自己还没来得及说上一句话，这个讨人厌的姐姐就挂断了自己这边。烦躁地把手机扔在一旁，抓抓本就有些乱的头发，姐姐，难道你忘了么，明天就是我们的生日，到现在了也不回家，还为了和别人通话挂我电话，你到底有没有把这个日子放在心上。

进浴室把水开到最大，想把不快全都冲走，奈何这几年的隐忍和悲伤太深太重，泪水顺着水流缓缓而下，姐姐你知不知道，我是真的爱上你了。

洗完澡出来把自己摔在床上，过往的一幕幕像过电影般在脑海中浮现，Yumi现在就像一个毒瘾患者，努力地回想着有姐姐的每一个故事，贪恋地汲取着姐姐的每一丝气息，而Miko才是她的解药。

枕着姐姐的枕头，抱着弥漫着姐姐独有气味的被子，渐渐地，Yumi脑海中的画面变了样，和姐姐的每一次亲吻悄悄占领了大脑，每一次亲密的接触也慢慢显现。回忆起姐姐嘴唇的触感，身体的温热柔软，都让Yumi心跳加速，呼吸紊乱。

身体逐渐有了反应，胸前两颗已经挺立，时不时与被褥摩擦，传来阵阵舒适又难耐的感觉，身体的电流走过全身，最后汇集到小腹，化成涓涓细流，濡湿了底裤。双腿夹着被子绞在一起，Yumi红着脸把头埋进枕头，我到底有多渴望姐姐，光是想着和姐姐这些似有似无的亲密，就可以湿成这样。

越来越多的渴望汇聚成海洋，都在召唤着自己的安抚，双腿慢慢开始摩擦，腿间的那处一下又一下有节奏地蹭着混有姐姐气息的被褥，手慢慢俯上了胸，轻轻挠着早已硬的发疼的顶端，幻想着是姐姐温柔却有力的双手在爱抚。  
潮湿的欲望疯涨，把身下的被子也染上了湿润的痕迹，被褥已经不够了，还想要更多。枕头在Yumi拿着放到腿间的那刻已经不再只是枕头，是灭火的工具，情欲的蔓延。紧紧夹着腿间的枕头，加快速度蹭着枕头的一角，双手开始揉捏自己的胸部。快感汹涌而来，让Yumi不禁轻哼出声：

“嗯…Miko……再快些…要我”

身体越来越炙热，仿佛下一秒就要被焚烧殆尽，已经到了一个零界点，可却迟迟突破不了，大口大口地喘息声回荡在空荡荡的房间，卧室微弱的灯光让萎靡的情色气息更甚。脱掉早已湿透的底裤，颤抖地把手伸向湿热的源泉，微微张开双腿，覆上了中间的柔嫩。比预想中的更加湿滑火热，黏腻的液体沾染了手指，引得她不禁想要滑进最深处。

不行，自己的初夜，是留给姐姐的。难得在如此情境下还能保持一丝理智，Yumi手指略向上移，按在了因动情已经充血挺立的小豆上。

“啊~”

极度敏感的部位被自己按住，想象着Miko略带侵略性地占有，快感夹杂着羞耻一齐袭来，让娇喘声再也抑制不住。

沉浸在幻想和快感中的Yumi根本听不见任何其它的声音。钥匙转动的开门关门声，也尽数被抛在了一边。

Miko一进门就听见一些奇怪的声音，看见只有卧室出现的昏暗灯光，以为出了什么事，加快脚步奔向卧室，可越走近越发觉得不对，这声音是Yumi的，可这好像是在……难道……

难过和气愤一瞬间充斥大脑，根本来不及思考任何，Miko直接想到了最坏的一种可能，她的妹妹，她捧在心间的宝贝，时时刻刻想粘着她，引诱地她不知不觉陷入爱情泥潭的Yumi，现在正在和别人寻欢作乐。想直接进去打断，可又怕一切正如自己多猜测那样，又或是引起Yumi的反感。在客厅烦躁地踱步，逼迫自己要清醒，终于渐渐回忆起刚进门的景象，慢慢冷静下来，不对，门口只有我和Yumi的鞋子，没有别人。

去门口确认了一下，确实，没有别人，这是怎么回事，难道是我听错了？再一次走近她们的卧室，这一次，娇喘声更加明显了。狐疑地走到门口，探出脑袋望向室内，眼前的景象让Miko心神不宁气血上涌，以至于差点喷出鼻血。

Yumi浑身只着一件睡袍，还被推到胸部以上，浑圆的饱满和姣好的身材显露无疑。内裤被随意扔到床的一角，身下凌乱的被褥和枕头都预示着刚才发生了什么。更加让人头脑充血的是，Yumi一手抓住上身的圆润缓缓揉捏，另一只手放在隐秘的森林处快速揉动着，嘴里更是发出一连串蚀骨地呻吟。

Miko头脑发麻，脸瞬间胀成了猪肝色，看着妹妹如此有些放浪却又不失美感的一幕，整个人呆住了，羞涩惊慌地想拔腿就跑，奈何眼前景象实在太过耀眼，吸引着miko不由自主地想要靠近一点，再近一点。

“Miko，快一点，再快一点，我就要到了……！”

妹妹突如其来的一句呻吟把让Miko本就几乎处在梦游边缘的大脑直接推进了如幻的梦境。

Yumi没有看到自己，这是肯定的，那么，就只有一种解释，妹妹性幻想的对象，是我。

捂住脸呆愣在原地，原本占据着上风的羞涩感渐渐失去了存在感，被一直压制着的欲望慢慢显露出了它的本性。

妹妹在想我，Yumi自慰的时候想的人，竟然是我。

这样的认知在Miko脑海中像是一颗炸弹般砰地爆裂开来，眼神已经不再清晰，情欲的火光几乎跳出眼睛，直直地射向让Miko瞬间欲火焚身的主导者。欲望就是如此奇妙，能够一瞬间就击溃所有其他感觉，占领大脑。

要到了，再快一点，马上，“嗯啊~！”尖叫一声，Yumi腰部躬起，头脑瞬间空白，达到了顶峰。又一次幻想姐姐高潮了。沉浸在高潮过后的余韵中，Yumi渐渐睁开了眼，却在下一刻整个人吓到傻眼。

Miko站在床边凝视着她，不知道姐姐到底听到了什么，Yumi慌张地坐起身，试图解释：

“姐姐，我我……嗯！”

被Miko粗暴的提起来抵在墙上，双腿因刚刚的高潮还有些颤抖，不稳地站在床上。

“Miko，你……唔”

唇被吻住，Miko的吻和以前的浅尝撤止完全不同，这次霸道又温柔，撬开牙关捉住小舌狂舞，在跳过一曲激烈的舞蹈后又轻轻舔舐像是在抚慰受伤的小兽。Yumi被吻得七荤八素，乱了方寸，只得任由姐姐摆弄。

慢慢跪下身子，舔掉妹妹腰间细细密密的一层薄汗，惹得又是一连串娇喘。在小腹处印下一个属于自己的痕迹，又一路向下直接到了隐秘的地带。嗅着妹妹的气息，抬眼看了看丛林中娇艳欲滴的花朵，因刚才的释放还沾染着些雨露。毫不犹豫地吻上去，想要那些晶莹的露水都属于自己。

“啊~！姐姐，不要！嗯……”

一声不要让Miko强行抬起埋在花丛中的头，逼迫自己清醒了一些。放开嘴里的花瓣，抬头有些歉意地说：“Yumi，对不起，如果你不喜欢，我……”

“不是的姐姐，我怎么会不喜欢，我只是……”只是惊讶于Miko的榆木脑袋怎么突然开窍了。Yumi有些无奈地看着姐姐就算在如此想上自己的情况下还能留出一丝清明，摇摇头捧住姐姐的头往自己的秘密花园按了按：

“Miko，给我，我想要”

果然还是笨呐，直男姐姐居然不知道雅蠛蝶的真正含义吗。

清醒在Yumi的主动中再一次不复存在，Miko舌头滑向花瓣中间的小核，轻轻碾压，感受到小核再一次硬起来，满意地吮吸了一下，紧着着开始描摹山涧沟壑的形状。

“啊…嗯啊…姐姐……Miko！”刚到过一次的身体格外敏感，仅仅是这样的亲吻，Yumi就已经有些受不住了。双手微颤着扶住Miko的肩膀，身体不住地抖动起来。  
Miko的攻势越来越激烈，舌头在畅游，山谷中的小溪有愈发迅猛之势，把花核整个含住，牙齿轻轻在上面啃咬，惹得溪流猛然间变成大河。

看着姐姐，跪着身子，在自己身前抚慰自己，一种难以言说地幸福感充斥着Yumi的身心。

都说女人的性只有建立在爱的基础上才能完美。

今天的Yumi格外兴奋，是自己只靠幻想从来无法达到的高峰。只是一会儿的功夫，Yumi就忍不住了，即便她想努力再多感受一点姐姐带来的快感，也只能缴械投降。  
感受到妹妹逐渐紧绷的身体和越来越大的浪潮，Miko再次加快了速度，舌头重重撵过到崩溃边缘的花核。江河决堤。

“啊啊姐姐！！”

高潮总是如此迅猛，又如此美妙。

身体瘫软在姐姐怀里，已经到过两次的Yumi，有些脱力，抱着姐姐缓了一会儿，等余韵过去。

“姐姐，你知道明天是什么日子吗？”

抱着妹妹拍着她的背安抚着的Miko突然听到这句话愣了一下，随即知道了她在说什么，温柔地笑笑：“当然不会忘，我们的生日。”

“那姐姐，你送我一个生日礼物可好？”

没想到自家妹妹是想说这个，自己这次确实花了好多心思给怀里的小家伙准备礼物，可她还是想要听听妹妹自己的想法：“好啊，你想要什么？”  
“今天让我彻底属于姐姐好不好。”

“可是，今天你已经……”被妹妹这个要求有点惊讶到，今天这家伙已经到了两次了，再一次恐怕会受不住。

“没事的，我体力好着呢，而且，生日礼物嘛……姐姐”Yumi说着越来越靠近Miko的耳边，轻轻吹了一口气，手攀上Miko的肩一下一下画着圈，腿也贴在Miko同样好看的腿上慢慢摩挲。

体内刚刚平息的欲望再度被挑起，看向媚眼如丝的Yumi，倾身把她压倒在床上，再一次吻上动人的唇瓣。

已经敏感到不行的身体根本不需要挑逗，光是一个吻，就让花园再次泛滥成灾。嘴逗留在胸前依然挺立的顶端，手摸索着直接到了涌着山泉的洞口，不需要前戏，不需要润滑，天然的润滑剂，已然准备就绪。

试探着往洞口里探，从未被人涉足过的地方还是有些狭小阻碍。看着妹妹咬牙隐忍的模样有些不忍心，刚想退出去的手却被抓住，“没事的，进去就不疼了。”

妹妹坚定的眼神让Miko不再犹豫，手指一动，滑了进去。

“嘶…姐姐你动一动”

妹妹疼得直皱眉头，Miko不敢怠慢，开始缓缓移动手指。最初的疼痛逐渐被快感取缔，此起彼伏的喘息和呻吟与欲望再一次交织在一起，充斥着偌大的房间。

“要到了……要到了…Miko慢一点…”带着哭腔的求饶声被Yumi的呻吟淹没，没有起到丝毫作用。终于在又一次的尖叫中达到了第三次高潮。

第一次就如此激烈，饶是体力不错的Yumi也受不住的昏睡了过去。

妹妹因为纵欲，脸庞有些苍白，Miko又心疼又愧疚，放了一池热水，把妹妹抱进浴室，自己也和她一起泡在热水里。

温热的水是良好的抚慰剂，Yumi在浴缸中缓缓转醒，看着自己和姐姐一同泡在浴缸里，想到刚刚自己竟然晕了过去，有些不好意思地别过脸。

在感受到姐姐轻柔的为自己洗着身体，纵欲过后疲惫的身体在姐姐温柔的按摩中舒适的伸展着，羞涩和懊恼便一挥而去，转而认真地注视着姐姐：“Miko，我爱你。”

“小傻瓜，现在十一点多了，一会儿十二点的时候陪我去天台好不好？”

没有得到满意的回答，Yumi微微撅了噘嘴，但开心很快把这一点点不愉快盖了过去“好。”

洗完澡，收拾完，恰好11点55，Miko抱着有些站不稳的Yumi上了天台。

“今天星星好多呀Miko”

“对呀，它们都在给我们庆祝生日呢”

突然，一簇簇华丽的眼花升入天空，炸开后绚烂无比。

“十二点了，生日快乐Yumi”

“生日快乐Miko”

刹那间，仿佛整个星空尽在眼底，天空中出现的字，映在Yumi眼中，眼眶有晶莹溢出。

HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUMI

I LOVE YOU

小番外：

睡前

Yumi：对了Miko你今天到底和谁在通电话啊，竟然为了ta挂断我这边？？

Miko：怎么，吃醋了？

Yumi：哼，看在你今天这么浪漫的份上就原谅你了，我就想知道是什么事情让你这么着急。

Miko：（笑）你以为弄这个复杂的烟花秀我不用和人沟通的吗？

Yumi：（害羞）哎呀，烦死了，睡觉！


End file.
